


In The Rain ((Izuru X Nagito One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: A rainy day and a meal between two strangers, though could there be something more? What secrets could really be between them both?♚[© 2018 |@Anuyushi]♛





	In The Rain ((Izuru X Nagito One Shot))

A slick glow twinkled upon the pavement. Ever so quietly, crystal drops slid down fresh green leaves, patting against the ground only for the next to repeat the calm process.

The grass waved along with, as though each blade danced to the music of the shower. Not a hint of sunlight peeked through the gray clouds but it was far from dull.  
Heavy footsteps kicked up some of the water as the thin male ran, arms above his head to protect himself from getting wet. The water pelted his sleeves before rolling down his arms and falling upon his chilled cheeks, pink with the cold.   
He found himself in luck before ducking under the small roof of a quaint shop. He took a few breaths to calm down his racing heart before releasing a sigh, carrying his breath through the air in a small puff of fog.

Though out of the rain, he still shivered. He hadn't planned for it to rain so he hadn't brought an umbrella. The method to block his head was, in hindsight, relatively futile. His hair was still wet and the rain had soaked his clothes to his bones. Not quite wanting to return to the downpour, he leaned against the wall of the shop and simply let himself drift off. It was silent besides the sounds of the drops hitting the ground. Every so often, a car would pass and propel puddles up. None had hit him but a few had come close. Without warning, someone had also found his small retreat and another stood beneath the roof. The boy paid him no mind as he closed a blue umbrella and shook the rain from it.

The stranger exhaled heavily and the boy couldn't help but take a glance over and examine them with curiosity. At first glance, they didn't look like much. Like any other person, really. But he continued to stare. Something about this stranger caught him off guard. Could it have been the long midnight hair? Perhaps the quiet red eyes?

The way he held himself with confidence could be it as well, yet his shoulders slumped and his eyes seemed dull. Spaced off as if he wasn't really there. The boy looked down and caught sight of the ends of his hair dripping a puddle around him.   
It would make sense, he supposed. Such long hair like that probably flowed out behind him as he walked. No umbrella could refute that. The stranger suddenly rose his head from the ground and flicked his attention to the staring boy.

He returned the look with intensity, making the boy quickly turn his eyes away and look to his feet. Still, the stranger didn't stop staring without a word. Finally, he opened his mouth. "You're soaking." They noted the obvious in a more than calm voice.   
The boy couldn't stop an awkward laugh. "Am I? I didn't know it was going to rain today."

The stranger pulled out his phone and after a moment, the light footsteps approached before he showed his screen over. "It was in the news. You can check. It will be raining all week."

As he said, the news confirmed the weather. The boy sighed once more before rubbing his hands together and blowing warm breath into them. "I guess I forgot to check." He finally concluded. The stranger paused before he shut off his screen and returned his phone to the pocket of his dark jeans.

"You're obviously freezing. Let's go inside for a drink." He looked to the shop they were standing in front of. He hadn't even checked what store it was when he had run here for cover but it was a small café with a name unlike he had heard before. A small brand, that sounded nice.

Though, he was hesitant to agree and finally shook his head. "No thanks. I didn't bring any money with me and I wouldn't want you to-"

"I want some coffee anyway. Three extra dollars is nothing." Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door and vanished inside. The boy bit his lip before he eventually gave in and followed after. The stranger was already at the front desk and turned around as he approached. "What do you want? Get whatever."

Turning to the menu, he examined all the coffee before deciding. "Actually... Can I just get a hot chocolate?"  
The cashier added it to the order list and looked back up. "Do you want whipped cream?"  
A pause and a look to the stranger before the boy replied. "A lot, please."

She added on his request before the two sat down at a small wooden table. Nobody else was in the shop, leaving just the two males and the aroma of brewing drinks from the back. The stranger stared once more, causing the boy to look down at his lap, shifting his feet. "I'm so rude." He muttered to the raven-haired stranger. "I haven't even introduced myself and you already bought me a drink. My name is Nagito Komaeda. I'm just a student."  
With crossed arms, the stranger gave a nod. "I figured already. We go to the same school."  
The remark caught him off guard and he flicked his gaze back up. "We do? But I've never seen you around. You're someone I would remember."

For a small moment, it appeared as though he cracked a small smile but it vanished as quick as it appeared.   
"I merely attend the same school. I don't go to any of the classes."

"But why?" Komaeda tilt his head. "Who's class would you be in?"

The stranger shrugged and rest his elbow on the table. "Who could say? There's no point in attending any class. They have nothing to teach me. I simply watch the security footage every day."

Nagito gave a small hum just as two cups were placed before them. He looked up to the female worker and gave a smile. "Ah, thank you."

She returned a smile and looked between both of them. "Is there anything else I could get for you two? We have a food menu too if you would like to take a look."

Komaeda opened his mouth first. "No thanks. I'm not hun-"

"Yes." The stranger interrupted, earning a glare from the boy which he simply raised an eyebrow at. "You're too thin. I insist you eat."

Nagito was nearly tempted to argue but decided doing so in front of the waitress. She gave a nod and approached the front counter where she picked one off the stack and placed it on the table between them. "Whenever you're ready."

The stranger slid the menu towards himself before spinning it around and moving it towards Nagito.

"You really don't need to worry about how much I eat, you know. You don't even know me but if you did, you definitely wouldn't care about something as small as that." He tilt his head and forced a timid smile. "Because you're... Not even close to a loser like me, are you?"  
There was no response from the stranger for a long time. His eyes seemed to be elsewhere, chin resting on his hands in deep thought, but his eyes never left the shining green eyes across from him.   
"Do you know who I am?" The stranger muttered behind his hands, making it difficult to hear, almost as though he didn't want it to be heard at all.   
Nagito blinked, waking up once more. "No, I don't. Yet you look so familiar."

His eyes narrowed. The stranger sat up straight, his movements slow. "Perhaps you knew me with another name, another face. That I can't tell you, I'm not even sure who I was before, though I can make assumptions." He turned attention to his coffee before picking it up and bringing it to his lips for a drink. After a moment, he set it back down and frowned. "It's too hot."

The conversation fell quiet before Komaeda exhaled quietly. "So you were someone else before? Who are you now?"  
The stranger quietly hummed, drawing out his response time until he looked up from his coffee.   
"You haven't touched your hot chocolate." Without warning, he reached over and scooped his finger into the whipped cream to take for himself. "It's good." He concluded. Nagito pulled his drink to himself and took a large gulp before quickly coughing and setting it down as he used his sleeve to wipe some of the cream off his lips. "-Hot!"

"Don't drink it so fast. And I said that, didn't I?"

The stranger watched, almost amused as the boy regained himself. Once he was good, the stranger cleared his throat.   
"My name is Izuru Kamukura, though I doubt you've heard of me before."

"That name is written on the statue of the school's founder in the courtyard." Now it was Nagito's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm fairly sure he was an old man that died a long time ago. And you look very alive and... Young." He stopped himself before he said something embarrassing. The fact that this 'Izuru' was also very attractive.  
"I was merely named after him." Izuru stirred his coffee with the spoon that was waiting on the table with a napkin of utensils at hand. When he was content, he rose the spoon and put it in his mouth to clean it before closing his red eyes. "I didn't have a name when I was... Born... So they gave one to me."

"They?"   
Once again, Izuru was quiet before frowning. "Have you decided on what to order?"

Though his question was left unanswered, it seemed like Izuru didn't want to delve into the topic so he left it at that and picked up the menu. "What do you think? I could... Get something small like a side salad."

Then, very suddenly, a hand slammed on the table, causing Komaeda to drop the menu and almost fall back in his chair. The drinks rocked and a few drips rolled down the cups but was otherwise alright. Nagito rose his eyes to Izuru, fairly speechless.

He picked his hand off the table and returned to sitting calmly. "Pick whatever you choose, don't worry about the portions or the cost. It looks like you have been eating very little or not at all."

Komaeda chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe I'm just naturally thin."  
"With that sickly complexion? How much do you normally have to eat?"

Instead of answering, Nagito once again picked up the menu. "Fine, I guess I'm hungry. What about this?" He offered the menu out and pointed to the item.   
"I guess that's better than a side salad. Get whatever you want."  
He waved his hand towards the counter, calling over the waitress once more. She approached the table, notebook in hand. "So you've decided?"

"I want a double turkey sandwich." Izuru announced first. The woman wrote it down then turned to Nagito. "And for you?"

"A uh- Chicken soup I suppose."  
She scribbled in the notepad and turned to leave before Izuru called after her again. "And one small towel."  
The woman nodded and left once more. Once she was gone, Nagito tilt his head. "A towel?"  
"You're still dripping wet." The other male picked up his coffee, now cooled, and took a sip.

Komaeda fell quiet, unsure what to say. Nobody had been so insistent about his care, especially someone he had never met before. He couldn't stop a smile from peeking across his face. Though he wouldn't like to admit it, he enjoyed this, despite his mindset.   
Nagito considered himself worthless, a loser, human garbage, among other things to insult himself. It's not that he liked being insulted, but it seemed fitting in his head. He accepted it, embraced it even. To be close to someone... Isn't something he had ever considered. Who would want to be close with him after all?

The waitress returned, white cloth in hand and offered it to Izuru who thanked her with a quiet nod and unfolded it. After she left once more, he suddenly stood up, wooden chair scraping against the ground. Though a little confused, Nagito continued to sit there as he approached and suddenly put the towel over the boy's head. "Dry off."

He pulled the towel off and looked down at the cloth in his hands. Though it was merely removed from his hold and once more put on his head where Izuru began to shake it through his sopping wet locks, drying his cream hair to at least a damp. After a minute, it was pulled off and Nagito ran his fingers through his hair, a little unsure on how to react. "Why..." He looked up to face the male standing beside him.

"Needless to say..." He tossed the towel on the table, "You interest me. That's all."   
"I'm not anything important." Komaeda insisted in response without hesitation. "I didn't even get into that school on my own. I just have luck-"

He stopped himself as Izuru kneeled down to the height of his sitting and pushed the chair back. As he leaned close, eyes narrowed, Nagito glanced to the side, quickly shying away. "Do you think I started speaking to you because of luck?" He spoke softly, breathing so relaxed, it was difficult to hear at all, even if Nagito tried to listen. "I saw a familiar face, running in a heavy downpour." He turned to the windows outside where the rain had yet to let up. "Have you forgotten? I watch the school's cameras, I've seen you plenty and you catch my interest enough."  
"I'm prone to bad luck too. You didn't see... Any of that, did you?"

Izuru stood up once more and Nagito wanted to breathe out a sigh of relief. It's not because he disliked that close contact, it was quite the opposite. The fact that did indeed like being so close made him flustered and it was difficult not to show that especially when they were only a mere few centimeters apart.  
"I've seen plenty. Including the cafeteria incident."  
The lucky boy bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. "You saw... That?" His voice cracked as shame melted into his body.   
The dark-haired Izuru returned to his seat and rest his arms on the table. "Of course I did. And I've never seen someone trip and launch an entire table and contents up like that before."

By this point, he was hiding his face in his hands.   
"How long did it take you to get clean again?"  
Nagito released a groan before raising his head, yet still avoiding eye contact. "Two hours."  
If he thought it was bad luck when that happened, it was even more so that someone like Kamukura had seen the entire thing.   
It was normal for Nagito to find himself in situations with unsavory luck at least. This wasn't any different.   
The waitress returned and Nagito took the towel, placing it on his lap. If anything spilled, at least he wouldn't get dirty. She set the plates down and held her hands before her. "Can I get you anything else?"

Izuru answered for the both of them with a simple 'no' and she left, vanishing to the back of the café where she had been before.

"So..." Nagito picked up his spoon and stirred his soup. "Have you been here before?"

"Only once." Picking up his sandwich, Izuru took a bite and licked his fingers clean of the food before putting it back down atop his plate. "I came here with a friend a few months back."  
"Friend?" He tilt his head curiously. Something seemed to be bothering Izuru with the way he suddenly went quiet and movements gone sluggish. He closed his red eyes and inhaled before looking back up. "She is no longer with us. I suppose I have nobody now. Nobody but the school faculty, that is."

"They care for you? What about your parents?"

"Who can say? I don't even know who they are. My old self would know something like that."   
Nagito couldn't help frowning as he looked down at his food. His reflection in the soup was masked by the noodles but he could see his green eyes looking back at him. It seemed like a whole new person was on the other side. He sloshed some of the noodles around before pushing the spoon down on his reflection, causing ripples that made it disappear completely.   
"I know we just met and all but... Can I be your friend?"

There was no response and Komaeda looked up to see the shining eyes looking at him. If he didn't know better, it seemed like he was surprised. Nagito quietly caught himself and waved his question off. "I mean, we don't have to be. I'm probably not a very good friend. In fact, I'd probably be the worst friend ever!"

"No." Izuru sighed out, slouching his shoulder as he answered. "I would like that then."  
It felt comfortable to be in the café just then. Content in the silence, the two males ate and finished their drinks. By the time they had finished, Komaeda had almost completely dried, aside from his clothes that now felt uncomfortable to be wearing.   
The waitress returned to clean up their meal and Nagito followed Izuru outside. Taking a look at the rain, Izuru opened his umbrella and held it above his head.   
"Are you going to leave now?" Komaeda wondered slowly, looking over the midnight haired male once more.   
Kamukura blinked, tightening his grip on the handle before turning his head towards the luckster.   
"And leave you here at the mercy of the downpour?"  
It fell quiet between the two of them before Nagito shivered and rubbed his hands together. Izuru reached into his pockets and pulled out a small pair of gloves. "Here. They were mine but I don't need them. The cold doesn't affect me."  
Though reluctant at first, Nagito accepted the gloves and slipped them on his hands. Quickly, he felt himself warming up.   
"So where are you going to go?" He spoke after a moment of adjusting to the gloves.   
The dark haired male shrugged as he looked out into the rain.   
"Back to the school, I suppose."  
It was a simple answer but Komaeda felt a little sad at his response. He approached, footsteps light against the hard ground. He didn't ask, he simply did, as he reached down and slipped the pale hand through his own. The gesture almost caught Izuru off guard but it seemed like he accepted it rather quickly.   
"Come to my house with me. I was going to just change into dry clothes and go to sleep but... If you need somewhere to go, I hope I can return the kindness you showed me."  
There was a pause before he nodded and squeezed the gloved hand. "Very well. There is something I would like to ask though."  
There was no time for the cream haired luckster to answer before Izuru continued. "Are you sure you're alright with simply being friends?"  
"Whatever do you-" His cheeks flushed as the other male stepped to stand in front of him and placed his other hand on his slightly damp chest.   
"Your heart is beating rapidly. It's obvious. Do you like me in such a way?"

"I..." He stared down into the red eyes. They still looked as dull as they did when they first met, but with a hint of something else.   
Then it clicked inside Komaeda's mind.   
"You were... Hajime Hinata. I knew you. I... I liked you then too. I missed you so much" He released his hand to cup Izuru's cheeks with a bright smile. "Who would think I could fall in love with the same person twice? Is that why you approached me?"  
The red eyes looked somewhat hesitant before Kamukura exhaled. "I'm not sure. I felt a connection to you but I couldn't be sure what it was. I don't know who I was as this Hajime but you interest me now as I am. As I am Izuru Kamukura."

Nagito's eyes widened and he leaned in to press their lips together, sharing a gentle kiss as rain once more became the quiet, gentle sound all around them. Izuru held his umbrella above the both of them and when they finally parted, the two males took hands once more and started down the sidewalk.   
Perhaps it was fate to find each other once more, maybe it was pure luck, no matter the circumstances of the meeting, a rainy day brought two lovers together once more and they wouldn't lose each other this time.


End file.
